Muggle Crush
by Deadly-Love
Summary: Just when Harry thought nothing could make him happier than returning to Hogwarts, he meets a muggle girl. Light romance bw Harry and his muggle crush.


MUGGLE CRUSH- Tainted Love  
  
Uncle Vernon's shouts at the pale pimpled-faced delivery boy were heard even after Harry turned the corner. Still laughing at the new Fat-Buster exercise tapes that got accidentally delivered to Uncle Vernon, Harry made his way down the deserted street, his hands in his pockets. It had been a dreadful summer, but just as it was three days away from school starting again, nothing could spoil Harry's glorious mood. Not even having to put up with Dudley's home-party celebrations of yet another boxing victory. All of Dudley's school friends were anxiously invited by Aunt Petunia, and with the promise of lots of food, cake and compliments, Dudley wasn't about to say no. Even if he was going to be embarrassed in front of his mates by Aunt Petunia's need of taking pictures every five minutes.  
  
He turned down another street that lead towards the small park and playground, where he had spent most of the holidays, sitting on the swing, counting down the days until he could return home to the wizarding world. His thoughts were disrupted when he nearly walked into a packed box on the footpath. Confused, Harry looked up. In front of him were about a dozen closed boxes and rope-binded furniture that were one by one taken into a house by removal specialists in maroon uniforms and hats. Full of curiosity, Harry stopped at the boxes and looked at the house.  
  
Harry knew most of the people that lived in the block, but not by name of course. None of the neighbors ever even came near him, and kept their children well away. A tall aging woman came out of the house, and nodded towards a particularly large cabinet near the front door as one of the removal men came towards her, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
  
So there was a new family on the block, Harry thought bitterly Just more people to eye him suspiciously whenever he walks past, or grab their stupid mail as if Harry was a mail-hungry beast. He was about to keep walking, when another person came out of the house, this one much younger than the lady. It was a tall beautiful brunette about Harry's age, whose long silky hair was braided into two untidy plats, which lay flatly on her shoulders.  
  
"Mum, can I take a break?" she asked intently, eying the many closed boxes near the front door viciously. Her mother turned to her, arms crossed. "I want to move in by today, Madison. Oh, all right, all right," the woman pleaded, waving her hand carelessly. Harry suddenly realised he had been standing near the gate for few minutes now, and having the gut feeling the lady had just noticed him there, he started walking again without glancing back.  
  
--*--  
  
Only when it started getting dark did Harry realize he should head back to the Dursley's, before Uncle Vernon threatens to lock him outside for the night again. The street was dark and gloomy, but Harry knew his way around so well he could walk back blindfolded without a problem. Harry looked around at the glowing windows of all the houses as he walked past, missing the big cozy walls of his dorm at Gryffindor Tower even more, when something caught his attention in the dark: two bright yellow eyes gleaming at him. For a moment Harry froze on his spot; then he let out a laugh. It was just a black cat. He leant down and patted his head, when a voice somewhere behind him made him jump: "Cute, isn't he?" It sounded familiar. He had heard it just that afternoon. It was the new girl. "It scared me," Harry admitted, looking up at her. She was sitting on a seating-swing, which was hanging from the top of the front porch. The girl had let her hair out of the plats, and had changed from her work clothes. Harry stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets uneasily.  
  
Why was she talking to him? Hadn't their neighbors already warned the newcomers of the strange black-haired boy with the glasses who wonders around all day long?  
  
The girl was eying him with a look of interest, still seated sideways on the slightly swinging hanging seat. The black cat had made his way onto the front porch of the house, and jumped onto the girl's lap. "It's so quiet here at night. I just moved here from the inner city, and it's really strange not hearing cars beeping, or trucks driving past at all hours of the day," she said, scratching the cat's chin, and then looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Im Madison. Madison Matthews."  
  
Harry came back to himself after a few seconds. "Im Harry. Harry Potter," he mumbled, brushing his hand through his messy sticking-out hair. Why didn't it ever stay down?  
  
"You live in the area?" she asked casually, moving her fingers across the cat's golden collar. Harry nodded. "Just in Privet Drive, up there," he said, gesturing to the other end of the street. She gave him a questioning look. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know it, since you just moved in. It's the set of clean white houses with carefully mowed lawns and expensive cars to match."  
  
Madison let out a small laugh. Harry immediately relaxed a bit. So she didn't think he was a complete freak...yet. Harry felt a bit awkward standing in front of the driveway of the newly occupied house. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because she then said- "Come, sit down. I'm all alone here anyway; my mother was invited to a neighbor's house for tea or something. And I'd love some company," she added reassuringly, smiling simply. Harry hesitated. It was dark, and Uncle Vernon would be expecting him home soon, but something about her smile made him step forward and sit on the steps of the porch, and talk to the amazing girl for what seemed like hours. He had soon found out that Madison had moved here because her parents got divorced, that she, like Harry, hated nosey neighbors and history lessons, that she enjoys nothing more then to get revenge on the people she hates, and would some day like to travel the world until she's swam in every beach and taken a ride in every single amusement park there is out there. Harry found that she was extremely easy to talk to, and a lot of fun. Soon the conversation got to schools. "I'm starting a new school in the area in a week. To be honest I'm not really looking forward to it. I'd rather go back to my old school, where all my friends are," she said plainly, then noticing Harry's absent glance at the potted plants on the porch steps, said- "Earth to Harry?" waving a hand in front of him.  
  
Harry laughed, looking up again. "Sorry. I heard what you said about your new school. Don't worry, the kids shouldn't be too stuck-up, compared to what they'd be like at my cousin's private school," he said, with a small smile of satisfaction at finally being able to make fun of Dudley to someone that'd listen. "What about you?" The question was sudden, and Harry found himself wishing they were talking about anything but that.  
  
"What about me?" he repeated, racking his brain for something to say to escape the question. What was he supposed to say, that he went to a magical school where instead of Maths and English, they learn Potions and Charms, and instead of typical muggle sports, they played Quidditch, a game involving flying broomsticks and violent balls?  
  
"School," she said, a suspicious smile spreading across her face. "Umm, just a school. It's, err, pretty far away from here, and very hard to get into. I only come back to my Aunt's and Uncle's on the school holidays," he finished, hoping she wouldn't interrogate him any more. She raised her eyebrows. 'What, no Christmas holidays?" she joked, watching him closely. Harry couldn't help but smile. "I usually go to my best friend's house, or stay at school. I don't really like staying here, and its not where I belong."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Harry was cursing himself for letting slip of that last part. But to his surprise, she wasn't laughing at him, nor was she rolling her eyes or looking at him as if he were a maniac. She just stared at him, deep in thought. "Yeah, I think so too," she finally said. Harry watched her incredulously. "You do?" She considered the question, then leant back in her seat. "Yep. You aren't the average person you meet every day. Since you told me about yourself, I knew you were extraordinary. And, I've noticed that amazing scar on your forehead, shaped as a lighting bolt. It's all somehow connected. I don't know why though." Harry never appreciated anyone as much as Madison in a very long time. They looked at each other for a while, not being uncomfortable with the silence. In fact, this whole thing felt normal and right since he sat down here in the first place. Harry suddenly jumped up. She looked at him, surprised. "I have to go! My uncle's gonna murder me," he said regretfully, feeling like he could sit here on the front porch of Madison's house the entire night. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Harry asked her, just as he was nearly outside of the gate.  
  
She smirked. "Maybe." They exchanged a meaningful smile, and Harry sped up the street to Privet Drive, wondering what Uncle Vernon had in store for him for being this late.  
  
But as he ran through the dark cold deserted street, he couldn't help but feel that having to sleep outside in the garden until Uncle Vernon decides to let him inside would all be worth it.  
  
[I'll consider writing a sequel if people like it. ( ) 


End file.
